Stay Your Blade 'Desmond Miles' Assassins Creed
by Ezio's-Little-Assassin
Summary: DesmondxOc Desmond was just a bartender. And Kimberleigh was just making her way through life. But what happens when their lives are turned around by unexpected love, and unwanted visitors?
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the dimly lit bar I noticed that it wasn't as packed as I envisioned it to be. Had to be the fact it was only Wednesday night, no where near the weekend.

I quickly took a seat in the no smoking area to check my phone for any messages, but there weren't any.

A friend had asked me out on a date and told me to meet him at a bar called 'Paradise' at 7:30. It was now 7:35. At first I was hesitant in accepting his date, because it was a date, but my other friend- who's called Malorie, or Molly for short- insisted he was a great guy and that I'd be missing out if I declined.

So I had said yes to shut her up. And also because I sort of liked him too.

I took another glance at the time. Nearly an hour had passed since I last checked it, and still no messages either. Time flies when your daydreaming, huh.

"I guess he's not coming then," I mumbled to myself. I looked toward the table beside mine as one of the bartenders was cleaning it. I had to admit he was really gorgeous. As if he had felt my stare he looked up and met my eyes, sending me a small crooked smile. I smiled back politely as he walked over to where I sat.

"Are you alright? I mean, you've been here for a while and you haven't ordered a thing." Somehow I could tell he was genuinely concerned, and he wasn't just trying to 'get in my pants', as Molly would say.

"My date, er, he ditched me," I smiled sadly, which made the man take a seat across from me.

"Seriously? Why would anyone want to ditch you?" At this I blushed furiously and I couldn't stop myself from smiling madly back at this guy. "Why don't you come back to the bar with me? I still have to serve drinks and shit but I can get you one on the house?"

I didn't even hesitate as I stood up. "Yeah, why not?" I followed him to the bar and sat on one of the stools as he got behind it and pushed his sleeves up. Wow this man has mad muscles. And a really cool looking tattoo on his left forearm.

"So what can I get you?" He sent a charming grin my way.

I lent my head in my hands. "Tell me your name first."

He glanced at me from under his eye lashes. "It's Desmond. And you are...?"

"Kimberleigh. And I'll just have a coke thanks... Desmond." We grinned at each other as he set my drink down before he walked round the bar to take a seat next to me.

"So tell me about yourself, Kimberleigh."

-x-  
>"I think I should get home now, Desmond."<p>

"Do you really? I mean, I enjoyed talking with you these past," he glanced at his watch, "two hours? Wow. Erm, well, if you ever want to talk again I'm here Monday to Thursday from five to eleven a-and um, yeah."

"You don't need to be so shy," I smiled at him. "You made me feel better after my date ditched me tonight so I promise that I'm coming back tomorrow night, is that alright with you?"

"Y-Yeah, that's great! I'll see you tomorrow night then," he said enthusiastically before walking away.

The next day I woke up earlier than usual to workout, around 6 am. My body isn't as fit as it used to be, back when I was under an oath and was constantly running around, either persuing someone or trying to escape from someone myself.

During my jog through the park, I had a sudden feeling of paranoia came over me. It felt like someone was watching me. Making sure I didn't have my back turned on anyone, I bent over to fiddle with my shoelaces to see if I could spot any suspiscous looking people. And I did.

There was a woman, a little ways away, 'playing fetch with her dog' by the trees. Everytime her dog went running, she'd take a sneaky glance at me, thinking I couldn't see her. Idiot. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from her, like she was some sort of evil. Like a Templar. I always feel the same way whenever I'm around one, like a sixth sense.

Tying my laces into a double bow I stood and jogged at a steady pace out of the park. I rounded a corner and backed into the dark empty alleyway, as I was sure she would follow me in a couple minutes- seconds, whatever.

"Kimberleigh?"

I span around to find the alleyway wasn't at all empty. I was too focused on losing the templar to realise I wasn't alone. I ran over to him, clasping my hand over his mouth.

"Desmond? What are you doing here," I whisper-yelled, keeping an eye out for the templar.I felt him open his mouth against my hand to answer, but I didn't let him.

"Wait, it doesn't matter. Don't say a word. Please?" He nodded as I pulled my hand away. I placed by back on the wall, so I could see both Desmond and the entrance to the alleyway clearly.

"Sorry about that, it's just there's someone after me," I whispered as quiet as I could.

"You too? I mean this woman, she had-" He cut himself off, going quiet, as he walked slowly towards the entrance.

All of a sudden the woman- templar- from before, minus the dog, came round the corner, immedietly taking Desmond into a complicated looking headlock and kneeing him in his nuts. I saw he pull something shiny looking from her pocket. Good. She hadn't spotted me just yet. And just as she was about to stick it into his neck I managed to kick her in the chin and knock the needle from her hand. She released Desmond, trying to catch my wrists as I struck her in the stomach while Desmond managed to push her against the wll and crack her neck with his hands. To end it all I stabbed her in the neck with my hidden dagger that was strapped to my ankle under my jogging bottoms. Never leave home without it.

By the end of that, both of us staring at one another, hardly out of breath. I shifted my eyes down at the body of the dead templar before speaking.

"There's a lot that needs to be explained right," I murmered, taking Desmond's hand, dragging him towards my apartment. "Come on. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."


	2. Chapter 2

One; Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.  
>Two; Hide in plain sight.<br>Three; Never compromise The Brotherhood. -x-  
>"Nice place you got here, Kim," commented Desmond from the doorway.<br>"Thanks. It's small, but at least I got something," I replied, walking to the kitchen to make some coffee. We needed it.  
>As I set down the mugs on the coffee table he started to speak. "Kimberleigh, it might look like I'm made of rock but uh, I'm gonna need some ice," he chuckled then winced slightly, nodding his head to his, uhm, lower parts. Oh right, I forgot about that.<br>"Ice ice ice," I mumbled to myself, jogging over to the freezer. I grabbed the bag of frozen peas and handed it to Desmond. "Sorry, out of ice," I smiled sheepishly. He thanked me for it as I took a seat next to him on the couch.  
>"So, care to explain why you randomly killed that woman?" I looked at him as if he were crazy.<br>"Random? She was about to kill you!" I retorted, throwing my hands in the air.  
>"Yeah, 'cause that gives you every right to kill her," he replied calmly, his sentence laced with sarcasm. Ah sarcasm, love it. Hate it when it's used against me. As I spoke my eyes glared at him.<br>"No, you don't get it. She was what's called a Templar and-"  
>"That was a templar? I thought Templar's were some old guys in funny looking hats drinking beer planning world domination with like, the Lizard People," he looked at me and we both burst out in laughter. I took a sip of my coffee before continuing to question him.<br>"So you know about them?"  
>He ran his hand through his dark hair before rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah, I mean, I've been avoiding them for almost a decade now, and I had no idea who they are or what they looked like."<br>"So you have trust issues?" He nodded as I rubbed his knee sympathetically. "You know you can trust me, right? I'm on your side."  
>He smiled before saying that he appreciated my help. We sat in silence, not knowing what to say when there was plenty to talk about. I decided to ask him something I was sure I already knew the answer to.<br>"So, your an assassin?"  
>His head whipped toward me before he replied, "Uh, yeah. Well, I was. I ran away from the farm, I couldn't take it."<br>I raised an eyebrow. "The farm?"  
>"Where they trained us to be assassins. So your an assassin too, right?" I pretended not to notice that he took the conversation from himself and unto me. He was obviously uncomfortable with talking about his past.<br>"Uh yeah. Because I-," our conversation was cut sort when there was a banging at the door. I glanced at Desmond before walking towards the door slowly. I was reluctant to open the door now it was certain that the templars were around.  
>"Are you sure you want to get that, Kimberleigh?" I turned around to see he was now stood behind me, his body was tense. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from the door slightly.<br>"I think," he whispered, his mouth barely touching my ear, "we should back away and let whoever it is think you're not in. Y'know, just incase it is them. But it's up to you.."  
>I turned my head so I could see his face and nodded. "No, your right, Desmond." I took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen as soon as there was another bang on the door. "You must be hungry. I sure am."<br>-x-  
>I was lying on my bed worrying about Desmond. I tried to convince him to call in sick but he insisted that he showed up at work. At least now he knew that the templars were humans and not some sort of 'lizard people'.<br>But I was being pathetic. A coward. I've turned into a worrier, which I never was. Another thing I didn't used to be was scared of the templars. I needed to 'man-up', as some people would say, and face my fears.  
>I decided to call Molly and see if she was free, to help get my find off of Desmond for the time being.<br>'How was your date last night?'  
>Straight to the point she is, as normal. 'Hello to you to, Molly. And yeah, he didn't show up.'<br>'He didn't? Bastard. You spoken to him yet?'  
>'Nah. And I'm not planning on it. Hey listen, are you free right now?'<br>'Yeah, I guess. Up for going out tonight, right.'  
>'Possibly... hey meet me at Paradise in about an hour, will you?' I finally decided to get out of my house.<br>-x-  
>I sat at on a stool at the bar directly infront of the door, so I could see when Molly arrived. I felt someone behind me and turned to see Desmond behind the bar. He raised an eyebrow at me while he continued to clean a glass with a cloth.<br>"Just couldn't bare to stay away from me, huh?" He walked around the bar to stand beside me.  
>I looked away embarrased. "Shut up, Desmond."<br>He chuckled, seeing how easy it was to tease me. "Seriously though, what are you doing here?"  
>"I'm hanging with my friend, Molly. Oh look, there she is." I pointed at the dark haired woman walking towards me and Desmond. When she reached the bar, he stuck out his hand.<br>"Hi, I take it your Molly, right?" She looked slightly confused as to how he knew her name but shook his hand all the same.  
>"Uh, yeah? Do I know-?"<br>He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Kimmy-boo told me about you." What was he playing at? I blushed and looked to the floor.  
>Molly's eyebrows shot up so high they almost dissappeared under her hair. "Kimmy-boo?"<br>I glared at him as he chuckled. "Yeah, so what can I get you ladies to drink?"  
>"I'm just gonna pop to the toilet. But Kim, I'll see you in a minute," she said happily. As soon as she was out of sight I moved out of Desmond's grip and crossed my arms.<br>"What-"  
>He cut me off with his laughter, before saying, "Your just funny to tease, Kim."<br>I shoved his chest before turning away to hide another blush. I'm glad I came out tonight, I just had to be careful of any suspiscious looking people. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything had kind of died down the past couple of weeks. I had hung out with Desmond most of the time; he made me feel safe, and we hadn't had anymore run-in's with the enemy. But that did not mean they'd given up on us - no, they're just laying low.

But I'm not stupid. The attack had sort of... kick started my life again. I was more active, and even signed up to my local gym - I had to get my body back into shape. I wasn't as fit as I was a couple years ago, and with the templars lurking around I needed to be alert and ready.

Pushing away the brightly coloured duvet, I stumbled out of bed and straight to the coffee machine in my kitchen. It had been quite a restless night and I had a lot of important things to attend to. I poured out the right amount of coffee I needed into my mug before trugding to the living area, finding my phone on the couch. It was blinking, indicating I had an unread message or some missed call.

2 Unread Text Messages

One was an unknown number, the other from Desmond. I read Desmond's first.

Mornin' Kimmy-boo ;)

I know your lazy ass is probably still in bed, but call me if you're not doing anything today. I'm off work tonight too, btw.

Des

Smiling softly, I closed the text and opened the one from the unknown number. And all it said was:

You'll be seeing me soon.

"Kimberleigh, I really think your over-reacting." After I recieved the anonymous text I called Desmond over. We were in my room, with him sitting on the edge of my bed, elbows resting on his knees, looking bored. I started to pace infront of him.

"No, but... have you actually thought about it? We're attacked by a templar and we hear nothing out of them for a whole month; and now this! They're coming for us and..." I ended my rant with a small sigh and looked over at Desmond. Being childish as ever, he shortly imitated someone falling asleep, obvioulsy bored with my 'overreactive complaining.'

Letting out a groan, I threw myself down onto my bed, staring at the ceiling and showing my annoyance. "Des, I'm serious. I know that you're thinking I'm paranoid or some shit, but I'm not. I'm just -"

"Wary of things, I know." He lay back beside me and pulled me closer to him so my head was laying on his chest. "And sometimes that can be a good thing; it shows that you don't just jump into things - you actually think." He spoke softly. "But I'm just going to say this: if these people come for us, there's nothing we can do to stop them beforehand. You are strong and I know you can fight..." Desmond trailed off with a grin, obviously remembering when I had 'saved' his life, which caused me to smirk back at him. "All I'm saying is don't let this ruin you. You're really fun to be around, but lately..."

"Hey!" I hit him in his chest before he could get out another word. I moved out of his grip so I could stare him in the face. "I am fun. I am a fun person."

At this he raised one of his eyebrows. "Really? Prove it."

I frowned. "How?"

"Don't ask me, you're the fun one," he replied with a smirk. Immedietly, an idea popped into my head. But was it a good or bad one?

I moved myself so I was slightly straddling him and that my hands were on either side of his head. His smirk grew even more.

Good. This was definately good.

So I did what I wanted and kissed him. One of his hands immedietly moved to my waist as I closed my eyes. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was nice. I only opened my eyes when he spoke.

"I guess that was fun, but I'm not fully satisfied.." I chuckled and pulled him in for more.

I know this part is super short compared to the others, but i think shorter chapters mean i update faster :) 


End file.
